


The Wrong Side of These Sheets

by Demerite



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Missions, Misunderstandings, Platonic Bedsharing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony is bad at communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Currently in re-writes, stand by! </p><p>Tony keeps sleeping with his team mates. Or on them. Or next to them. Really, he just happens to sleep a lot in very close proximity to members of his team. </p><p>It's possible that Steve has come to the wrong conclusion about this, and Tony's complete and utter inability to act like a mature human being around Steve probably doesn't help matters. </p><p>At this point even Coulson wants to take action about this, because things are becoming, quite frankly, ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Side of These Sheets

A/N: This fic is in re-writes (due to being badly written and containing gross mischaracterisation), it will be updated the minute I finish. Please stand by.


End file.
